Largos tiempos de espera
by uciha athrun
Summary: Aku datang, aku datang untukmu. Penantian panjangku akhirnya terbayar dengan kelahiranmu. Aku devil kau manusia, dunia kita kembali berbeda. Namun aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Sequel from Waiting for you.
1. Chapter 1

**Largos tiempos de espera**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto yang nyiptain Naruto

Rated : T

Genre : Fantasy

Pairing : SasuHina

Warning : Tak ada

Happy reading

Hari ini begitu mengejutkan bagiku, takku sangka senpai yang selama ini aku kagumi menyatakan cintanya padaku. Sungguh tak terduga dia akan melakukan itu. Jadi mimpi-mimpiku yang selama ini aku anggap sebagai mimpi semu akhirnya menjadi kenyataan juga. Aku dan Gaara-senpai sekarang resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sungguh membahagiakan saat membayangkan hal ini benar-benar terjadi dikehidupanku.

Akan tetapi entah kenapa dilubuk hatiku yang terdalam aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Sesuatu yang mengatakan bahwa hubunganku dengan Gaara-senpai ini salah, sesuatu yang mengatakan bahwa tidak sepantasnya aku berhubungan dengan Gaara-senpai.

Apakah yang terjadi dengan hatiku ini, apakah keputusanku ini salah. Apakah salah jika aku menjalin hubungan dengan pria baik seperti Gaara-senpai. Terlebih lagi apakah hatiku yang mengganjal ini berhubungan dengan sehelai bulu sayap hitam yang aku temukan disamping ranjangku dulu...

Entahlah aku tidak mengerti, sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dengan hatiku ini.

...

"Selamat pagi Hinata-chan"

"Pagi Ino-chan, tumben kau berangkat lebih dulu dariku. Apa ada alasan khusus kenapa kau berangkat pagi seperti ini ?"

"Hihihi" dia menunjukkan senyum lebarnya. Tapi tak lama kemudian "Tolong pinjamkan aku buku PR-mu. Izinkan aku menyalinnya karena aku benar-benar lupa mengenai PR itu tadi malam" dia memohon didepanku sambil menundukkan kepalanya kemeja untuk menunjukkan betapa membutuhkannya dia buku PR-ku sekarang meskipun ini bukanlah yang pertama kali dia melakukan ini.

"Tentu saja kau lupa, pasti kau keasikan pacarankan dengan Naruto sehingga lupa waktukan ?"

"Kau ini tau saja dengan apa yang aku lakukan Hinata-chan hihihihi"

Dialah sahabatku Yamanaka Ino. Sahabatku sejak aku duduk dibangku smp. Sahabat yang tidak pernah meninggalkanku meski aku berada disituasi apapun. Meski aku tidak terlalu tau tentang hidup maupun keluarganya.

Ya... aku tidak terlalu tau tentang sahabatku itu meskipun aku telah lama mengenalnya. Dia terlalu tertutup terhadapku, hidupnya sungguh bagaikan misteri bagiku. Yang kutahu hanyalah selain Ino anak yang baik, dia juga memiliki seorang kekasih sejak aku mengenalnya bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Pria baik hati dan murah senyum yang bersekolah disini juga.

"Ini" aku lantas menyerahkan buku PR-ku kepadanya. Dengan senang hati tentu saja dia langsung mengambil buku itu dari tanganku dan duduk dimejanya yang ada disebelaku.

"Tanks ya Hinata-chan"

"Ya ya ya terserahlah"

...

Jam istirahat yang telah berlangsung beberapa menit yang lalu membuat beberapa penghuni kelas ini melenggang pergi entah kemana untuk menghabiskan waktu. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untukku dan Ino karena dibanding menghabiskan waktu diluarsanatidak berguna, kami lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan makan bento bawaan kami masing-masing disini.

"Kau sudah siapkan besok kita kamping, aku tidak mau kau tidak ikut lagi tahun ini" Ino membuka pembicaraan kami dengan membahas acara kamping yang diadakan sekolah ini setiap tahunnya. Memang tahun lalu aku tidak mengikuti kegiatan itu dikarenakan urusan mendadak sehingga Ino juga memutuskan untuk tidak ikut sepertiku. Jadi tahun ini aku bertekat mengikuti acara ini untuk membalas perasaan Ino yang rela tidak ikut tahun lalu hanya untuk menemaniku agar aku bukanlah satu-satunya orang dikelas ini yang tidak ikut.

"Tentu saja aku sudah siap, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya dengan teliti. Kau sendiri bagaimana, jangan sampai kau kelabakan nantinya karena kau belum menyiapkan apa-apa akibat terlalu asik pacaran dengan Naruto-kun" inilah Ino, dia selalu saja menomor satukan Naruto dibanding apapun. Terbukti dari beberapa- ralat semua tugas sekolah yang terlupa akibat dimalam hari dia terlalu asik berpacaran dengan Naruto.

"Hihihihi kau ini bisa saja Hinata, akukan tidak akan melupakan hal sepenting ini hanya karena dia" dia tertawa sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya.

"Oh ya ?" aku menanyakannya dengan nada ragu.

"Hihihihi Hinata-chan kau ini tidak percayaan ya hihihihi..."

...

...

"Tapi Hinata-chan, aku dengar kau sudah berpacaran dengan senpai merah itu. Apakah itu benar ?" entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Ino berubah menjadi serius saat menanyakan hal itu. Padahal tadi dia masih asik tertawa, namun saat menanyakan hal itu dia tiba-tiba saja menjadi serius. Apakah Ino tidak menyetujui hubungan ini, tapi kenapa, apa yang salah ?

"I-itu Ino-chan, a-aku -"

"Kau tergagap Hinata. Jadi itu benar. Kau dan senpai merah itu sekarang telah resmi berpacara"

Kebiasaan tergagapku inilah yang membuat Ino bisa menebak akan jawabanku. Dia telah lama mengenalku jadi dia sudah hafal betul jika aku tergagap seperti ini maka jawabannya benar, karena aku masih malu ataupun gugup untuk mengakuinya.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak suka dengannya didirinya yang membuatku tidak suka. Tapi aku tidak tau apa itu"

"T-tapi Ino-chan, Gaara-senpai itu baik, jadi jangan berprasangka buruk dulu dengannya sebelum kau mengenalnya dengan baik" mendengar ucapanku dia menjadi tersenyum kepadaku. Dia mengusap puncak kepalaku sebelum mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Dasar, orang yang sedang jatuh cinta pasti membela kekasih barunya"

"Jadi kau tidak keberatan ?" tanyaku antusias.

"Ya aku menyetujuinya. Tapi aku masih belum percaya sepenuhnya dengannya loh"

.

...

.

Perjalanan dari sekolah ke tempat kamping membutukan waktu yang tidak sebentar. Hampir 6 jam habis didalam perjalanan ini membuat beberapa orang-orang didalam bus yang aku tumpangi melakukan pekerjaan yang menurut mereka menyenangkan dan dapat menghabiskan waktu. Diantaranya ada yang main kartu ditengah bus, karaoke didepan dengan tidak tau malunya, dan hal-hal ngak masuk akal lainnya. Itulah yang dilakukan teman-temanku yang memalukan yang didominasi oleh para pria.

Tapi beda denganku, aku yang duduk bersama dengan Ino hanya saling berdiam diri saja. Alasannya simpel saja kenapa kami diam yaitu karena dia sekarang sedang tidur menempelkan kepalanya dipundakku.

Gadis ini benar-benar aneh, dari awal perjalanan tak henti-hentinya dia berceloteh membuat aku pusing, tapi sekarang dia malah tertidur dengan sangat lelap.

...

"Sampai !"

Kututup kedua telingaku saat aku turun dari atas bus dan mendengar teriakan Ino yang terlalu dibuat berlebihan itu.

"Ino-chan jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu, ini sangat memalukan" aku mencoba memperingatkannya tapi malah hanya dibalas dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Kau ini tidak tau ya, yang aku lakukan ini tidak lebih memalukan dibanding aku ini yang menurutku tidak memalukan"

"Hah... sipa ?"

"Tuh lihat" dia menunjuk kearah bus kelas lain yang telah sampai ditempat ini. Kulihat ada seorang anak laki-laki yang bertelanjang dada naik diatas bus sambil memutar-mutar bajunya, menari tidak jelas sambil berteriak-teriak tidak jelas pula.

"Memalukan bukan ?"

"Iya dia sangat memalukan... Tapi Ino-chan jika dilihat-lihat laki-laki itu tidak asing" aku melihat laki-laki itu baik-baik. Karena dia menghadap kebelakang maka aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Tapi rambutnya itu loh.

"Iya Hinata-chan aku juga merasa tidak asing dengan dia"

Dan seketika itu pula kami terkejut saat laki-laki itu berbalik kearah kami. Wajahnya benar-benar tak asing bagi kami. Bahkan Ino sangat mengenal orang itu karena dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, kekasih dari Yamanaka Ino.

"Ayo Hinata-chan kita pergi"

"Iya" kamipun pura-pura tidak melihat kejadian itu dan pergi begitu saja menuju tempat membagun tenda. Tapi...

"Ino-chan, Hinata-chan aku disini, lihat aku !"

Dia memanggil namaku.

"Pura-pura tidak dengar Hinata. Pura-pura tidak dengar"

"Iya Ino-chan" kamipun tidak pernah membalikkan badan kami untuk menanggapi Naruto.

"Ino-chan, Hinta-chan aku disini, lihat aku. Ino-chan kekasihku cintaku !" benar-benar memalukan sekali.

-Skip time-

Malam hari diacara kampingpun datang. Rencana permainan adu keberanianpun akan segera -siswi kelas satu, dua, maupun kelas tiga dikumpulkan menjadi satu disebuah lapangan. Tak terkecuali aku, Ino, serta Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dikeramaian ini.

"Baiklah mohon perhatiannya !" salah satu panitia acara ini memecah keramaian dengan suaranya untuk meminta semua orang memperhatikannya.

"Malam ini akan diadakan permainan. Kalian akan dipasangkan dalam acara ini. Kelas satu dirute A, kelas dua dirute B, dan kelas tiga dirute C, sehingga tidak akan memakan waktu lama. Diujung rute itu akan disediakan buku absen untuk masing-masing kelas. Kalian isi dahulu sebelum kembali. Baiklah hanya itu peraturan dari permainan ini. Aku harap kalian semua menikmatinya"

Dengan begitu permainan ini dimulai. Banyak pasangan telah melakukan permainan ini dan kembali dengan selamat. Aku dan Ino yang mendapat giliran berikutnyapun dengan semangat melangkan kaki menuju dalam hutan. Meskipun tidak rimbun serimbun hutan yang ada diIndonesia, tapi hutan ini bisa dibilang cukup rimbun dan menakutkan bagiku. Hanya dibantu dengan penerangan bulan purnama menambah seramnya hutan ini.

.

...

.

"Ino-chan dimana kau ! Ino-chan ! Ino-chan ! Halo siapa saja !"

Aneh sungguh aneh kenapa bisa aku tersesat seperti ini padahal jalan yang aku lalu bersama Ino tadi hanya ada satu jalur, tapi kenapa aku bisa tersesat seperti ini. Terlebih lagi dimana keberadaan Ino sekarang. Padahal dia menyuruhku berjalan terlebih dahulu tapi kenapa dia tidak datang-datang juga.

"Ino-chan !"

Srek srek

Aku yang masih ketakutan dengan keadaanku ini tiba-tiba saja mendengar ada suara dari semak-semak. Aku sangat khawatir jika itu adalah suara hewan buas seperti serigala ataupun harimau. Aku begitu khawatir, apalagi aku disini sendirian pasti aku tidak sanggup untuk menghadapinya sendirian serigala ataupun Harimau itu karena aku seorang gadis yang lemah.

Srek srek

Suara itu mendekat, semakin mendekat dan mendekat. Jantungku semakin berdetak sangat kencang menanti apa yang akan keluar dari semak-semak itu.

Tak mampu berlari, tak mampu bergerak, aku hanya bisa menutup mata menerima nasib tragisku ini. Meninggal akibat dimangsa hewan buas.

...

...

Lama menutup mata tapi tak ada yang terjadi membuat aku bingung. Seharusnya jika mahluk buas itu melihatku pasti aku langsung diterkamnya. Tapi kenapa ini tidak terjadi apa-apa. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?

Kuputuskan untuk membuka mataku perlahan-lahan. Takut-takut jika mahluk buas itu ada didepanku.

Tapi nihil hasilnya. Aku tak melihat apapun didepanku. Tak ada dikanan maupun dikiriku mahluk buas itu membuatku tambah bingung. "Jika bukan mahluk buas lalu ?"

Akupun mengarahkan pandanganku pada semak-semak yang menjadi masalahnya. Terlihatlah seekor kelinci yang sedang makan rumput dengan lahapnya disana membuat aku tersenyum geli sendiri.

"Jadi seekor kelinci. Bodohnya kamu Hinata" aku memukul-mukul kepalaku sendiri beberapa kali untuk menunjukkan betapa bodohnya diriku ini.

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati kelinci putih bertotol hitam itu. Kucoba meraihnya agar aku tidak sendirian lagi dihutan ini. Namun bukannya menurut, kelinci itu malah berlari menjauhiku.

Keputusan mengejarnya aku ambil langsung agar jarak kami tidak terlampau jauh darinya. Hingga akhirnya aku dapat menangkapnya meski bersusah payah.

Disaat menangkap kelinci itu aku baru sadar bahwa aku telah masuk semakin dalam hutan ini. Perasaan takut semakin menyeruak didiriku. Hingga pada akhirnya aku melihat seklebat bayangan hitam seseorang. Mungkin itu adalah seseorang yang mencoba menolongku, jadi aku mengikuti arah bayangan itu berada.

Namun anehnya kenapa bayangan itu semakin menjauh dan semakin dalam memasuki hutan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?

Lariku semakin kencang, kencang dan bertambah kencang untuk menggapai bayangan itu hingga akhirnya aku berhasil mendekatinya.

Kali ini aku benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang aku lihat sekarang. Aku jatuh terduduk, melepaskan kelinci yang aku peluk sehingga kelinci itu lari dariku. Aku tidak peduli dengan kelinci itu sekarang karena sekarang mataku masih terfokus dengan apa yang ada didepanku. Memastikan kalau hal ini nyata.

Meskipun gelap aku masih dapat melihatnya. Mahluk berambut panjang sepunggung bertelanjang dada sedang membelakangiku. Dengan mata merahnya dia melirik arah tempatku terduduk.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku terkejut melihatnya. Bukan dia yang bertelanjang dada dimalam hari maupun mata merahnya, tapi melainkan aku terkejut karena benda yang menempel dipunggungnya. Sebuah sayap asli yang menurutku tidak mungkin dimiliki oleh manusia. Belum pernah aku melihat mahluk seperti itu didunia nyata. Terlebih lagi keterkejutanku ini bertambah saat aku melihat darah segar menetes dari jari-jari tangan kanannya. Pasti itu bukanlah darah yang keluar dari tangannya sendiri.

Lalu darah siapa itu ? Apa itu darah manusia ? Kalau

itu benar, apa mahluk itu seorang pembunuh ? Dan apa yang akan terjadi denganku, apa aku juga akan dibunuhnya ?

Tubuhku bergetar melihat mahluk itu. Aku tak mampu bergerak apalagi berlari seperti halnya tadi. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dalam diam melihat reaksi yang akan ditunjukkan mahluk itu. Membunuhku ataukah melepaskanku begitu saja... Aku sungguh tidak tau.

.

.

.

**tbc**

A/N : Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuat sequel 'waiting for you' dibanding yang canon. Karena yang di canon idenya sudah hilang tak berbekas. Sungguh sulit untuk menggalinya kembali. Tapi itu tidak membuatku menyerah untuk melanjutkan yang canon.

Tapi tidak saat ini...

Oke aku harap fic ini dapat diterima para reader.

Akhir kata REVIEW pliz...


	2. Chapter 2

Largos tiempos de espera

Disclaimer : Masashi Kiahimoto yang nyiptain Naruto

Genre : Fantasy

Pairing : SasuHina

Warning : -

Hapopy Reading

"Kau melihatku." suara dari mahluk itu membuat seorang gadis bersurai indigo bernama Hinata yang sedang terduduk ditanah yang berada didalam hutan itu tambah ketakutan, bisa dilihat dari bergetarnya tubuhnya sekarang menjelaskan ketakutan itu.

"Seharusnya tak ada yang boleh melihatku."

Mahluk itu berjalan mendekat, mendekat, dan semakin mendekati Hinata yang mematung. Ketakutan yang sangatlah yang membuatnya tak mampu beranjak dari tempat itu, terlebih lagi melihat mata merah mahluk itu menambah ketakutannya. Mata merah semerah darah, sungguh menyeramkan.  
>Tangan mahluk itu menjulur, mencoba meraih Hinata saat mahluk itu telah sampai didepannya... Namun tiba-tiba saja gerakan tangan mahluk itu terhenti entah karena alasan apa. Padahal Hinata telah menutup matanya untuk menerima segala keadaan yang akan diterjadi padanya.<p>

"Cih." mahluk itu berdecih entah karena alasan apa.

Dengan takut-takut Hinata mencoba mengintip untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.  
>Tak ada, kosong, dirinya sendirian. Ternyata saat membuka sebelah matanya, Hinata tidaklah melihat mahluk itu lagi dihadapannya.<br>Lega, itulah yang Hinata rasakan. Dia mengira hanya sampai disinilah hidupnya, namun ternyata dia bisa melewatinya tanpa harus terluka sedikitpun.

"Syukurlah." Hinata bernafas lega.

Wuusss

Kyaaa... !

Hinata beteriak keras saat tiba-tiba saja dari arah belakang, tubuhnya dia dipeluk untuk dibawa terbang oleh mahluk itu.

"Kyaa lepaskan aku!" Hinata meronta saat tubuhnya kini melesat cepat diudara.

"Diam kau."

"Tidak sebelum kau melepaskanku " Hinata terus saja meronta tidak karuan hingga dia dengan beraninya menggigit lengan mahluk itu keras-keras.

"Akh... kau." mahluk itu menggeram kesal. Namun kekesalan itu tak bertahan lama saat dua mahluk bersayap lainnya menyusul disisi-sisi tubuhnya.

"Akhirnya ketemu." mahluk yang ada disisi kanan berucap kejam. Mahluk bersayap hitam dengan mulut yang penuh dengan jahitan. Dengan wajah yang sangat jelek Hinata sadar betul betapa jahatnya mahluk itu.

"Ayo kita selesaikan." disisi lainnya tak kalah menyeramkannya mahluk itu, meskipun wajahnya tak seburuk wajah temannya, tapi melihat sabit besar yang dipegannya sekarang menunjukkan bahwa mahluk itu pastilah datang ketempat ini untuk membunuh.

Wuss

Mahluk yang membawa Hinata berhenti diudara menyebabkan dua mahluk menyeramkan itu ikut berhenti melaju juga.

"Tak kusangka kalianlah yang berikutnya dikirim untuk memburuku."

"Ya... Imbalanya cukup besar, aku sangat tertarik untuk memburumu. Lagi pula dulu yang menangkapmu adalah aku, jadi akan mudah bagiku untuk menangkapmu."

"Begitukah, aku tidak ingat."

"Oi Kakuzu kau terlalu lama. Aku ingin segera mencabik-cabiknya!" mahluk bersabit itu terlihat tidak sabar melihat temannya bebicara.  
>"Diam kau Hidan !" mahluk bersabit itu langsung bungkam, mungkin dia takut dengan temannya itu.<p>

"Maafkan atas kelancangannya... Aku lihat kau telah bertemu dengan gadismu. Mungkinkan kejadian dulu akan terulang lagi ditempat ini tuan Uchiha."

"Heh," mahluk yang dipanggil Uchiha tersenyum sinis "Kau pikir kau bisa menang."

"Apa?"

"Sepuluh mahluk sepertimu menyerangku sekaliguspun tak mungkin bisa mengalahkanku, terlebih lagi kau malah membawa mahluk tak berguna seperti dia." Uchiha itu melirik mahluk bersabit itu.

"Apa kau bilang!" marahnya.

"Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku Uchiha."

"Tentu saja, lagi pula aku ingin membalas lukaku yang dulu kau berikan kepadaku."

"Hahahahaha... Mati saja kau mulut besar!"

Seketika itupula dua mahluk itu menyerang Uchiha yang sedang memeluk tubuh Hinata dengan satu tangannya.

"Bukan aku yang mati, tapi kalianlah yang akan mati." dan berikutnya...

Loh... Hinata merasakan tubuhnya sudah tidak berada didalam dekapan mahluk Uchiha itu. Dia melongok keatas dan mendapatkan hal itu memang benar. Uchiha itu benar-benar melepaskannya. Tapi sialnya dia tidak bisa terbang sehingga tubuhnya sekarang dengan bebas jatuh menuju tanah yang keras, kasar, dan kotor. Kali ini dia benar-benar akan mati.

'Kami-sama kenapa kau kejam sekali membiarkan aku mati dengan cara seperti ini. Aku masih muda Kami-sama, aku tidak ingin mati dulu. Aku bahkan belum pernah berciuman dengan seorang pria, masa aku harus mati sekarang. Setidaknya jika ingin aku mati biarkan aku mencium dahulu pangeran yang aku cintai, baru aku bisa mati dengan tenang. Aku tidak mau mati seperti ini Kami-sama. Aku tidak mau!' Hinata hanya bisa menutup matanya menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Seharusnya dirinya tidak mengikuti acara sial ini, seharusnya dirinya tidak setuju meninggalkan Ino berjalan dibelakangnya, seharusnya dia tidak mengikuti bayangan yang ternyata bukanlah penolongnya. Semua telah berakhir. Semua telah berakhir sudah. Dia akan mati sekarang.

Dirasakannya tubuhnya melayang keudara membuat dia yakin kalau sekarang dia pasti sedang terbang menuju surga.  
>"Buka matamu."<p>

Tapi kenapa ada suara lain selain dia, apakah dia telah sampai dipintu gerbang surga dan malaikat menyuruhnya untuk membuka mata.  
>"Buka matamu, kau sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau selamat."<p>

'Selamat, berarti?' dengan perlahan Hinata membuka matanya dan mulai mencari kebenarnya yang sedang terjadi. Dia masih berada diudara. Tapi dia tidak terbang, lebih tepatnya dia sedang digendong oleh Uchiha itu lagi dengan posisi yang berbeda dengan posisi sebelumnya yaitu dengan posisi bridal style.

"Aku selamat, aku masih hidup." ucap Hinata tak percaya.

"Tentu saja kau selamat."

"Tapi kau tadi- dan mahluk-mahluk itu?"  
>"Maksudmu mahluk itu." mahluk itu berbalik agar Hinata melihat apa yang terjadi dengan dua mahluk menyeramkan tadi.<p>

Dilihatnya dua mahluk itu melayang jatuh ketanah. Namun sebelum mereka benar-benar jatuh ketanah, tubuh mereka tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi debu-debu tak berguna menandakan kalau mereka telah mati.

"M-mereka m-mati?"

"Hn."

Dengan begitu mahluk itu kembali menerobos gelapnya malam untuk membawa Hinata pergi entah kemana.

"Bagaimana kau sudah menemukan Hinata?"

"Belum aku belum menemukannya, aku sudah mencarinya kesemua kamp tapi belum menemukannya."

"Kau ini bagaimana, kenapa bisa-bisanya dia lepas dari pengawasanmu!"

"Aku minta maaf Nii-san, aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Sial... aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, ayo cepat kita cari dia. Aku tidak mau terjadi hal buruk kepadanya."

"Baiklah Nii-san."

Harusnya dari tempat kamping menuju Konoha membutuhkan waktu hingga 6 jam, tapi kurang dari 1 jam Hinata terbang bersama mahluk itu, dia telah sampai disana. Meskipun di Konoha bukanlah rumah Hinata yang dituju untuk mengantarkan pulang tapi melainkan yang dituju mahluk itu adalah tempat persembunyiannya sendiri yang terletak disebuah apartemant berpuluhan tingkat.  
>Ya, disitulah mahluk itu tinggal. Tinggal didalam apartemant mewah bagaikan manusia biasa.<p>

"Dimana ini?" tentu saja Hinata bingung dimana dia sekarang. Mahluk itu menurunkannya dibalkon sebuah apartemant dan meninggalkannya disana sendirian untuk masuk kedalam apartemant itu.  
>Sebenarnya mahluk itu sudah memberi tanda agar Hinata masuk tapi tentu saja Hinata tidak mau karena jujur saja Hinata masih takut dengannya meski mahluk itu tidak menyakitinya- atau belum menyakitinya. Untuk berjaga-jaga Hinata tentu saja tidak mau masuk kedalam sana dengan mudahnya.<br>"Lantai ini berapa tingginya ya?" Hinata melongok kebawah untuk melihat berapa tinggi gedung yang sedang ditempatinya "Tinggi sekali." gumamnya berikutnya.  
>Sedang asik mengukur tinggi bangunan itu, dari arah belakang dia dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara. Lebih tepatnya suara dari mahluk itu.<p>

"Kau mau bunuh diri?"

Tentu saja Hinata terlonjak kaget. Mungkin jika tembok pembatas balkon itu tidak tinggi, bisa-bisa Hinata melompat kebawah.  
>"M-mana mungkin." jawab Hinata takut-takut melihat wajah mahluk itu.<p>

Tidak dapat dia percaya saat melihat mahluk itu lagi. Sekarang mahluk yang dipanggil Uchiha itu sangatlah berbeda dari sebelumnya.  
>Meskipun rambut mahluk itu masih panjang tapi mata yang dimilikinya tidak merah lagi, tapi melainkan berubah menjadi hitam pekat. Penampilan bedanya tak lepas dari benda yang ada dipunggungnya yang selama ini membuatnya bisa terbang sekarang tidak ada lagi disana. Dengan mengenakan kaos hitam serta mengganti celana jinsnya yang lusuh dengan yang baru membuat mahluk itu tampak seperti manusia biasa.<p>

"K-kau mahluk y-yang tadi?"

"Mahluk? Cih... kau merendahkanku?" mahluk itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinata.

Tentu saja itu membuat Hinata takut, apalagi dia baru saja salah ucap yang membuat dia berfikiran kalau mahluk itu marah padanya.  
>Dengan sorot mata tajam, mahluk itu melihat wajah Hinata. Mencermati setiap lekuk wajah Hinata hingga akhirnya dia melepaskan sendir pandangannya.<p>

"Tak kusangka kau berubah," mahluk itu mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap pemandangan yang disugukan malam Konoha "Wajahmu memang sama, baumu pun juga sama. Tapi sifatmu tidaklah sama dengan Hime-ku."

Bingung, bingung sekali Hinata sekarang. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh mahluk disampingnya. Bau, wajah, apa maksudnya. Siapa yang sama dengan bau dan wajahnya. Dan sifatnya, memang apanya yang salah dengan sifatnya sekarang ini.

"A-apa maksudmu. S-siapa yang kau maksud?"

Mahluk itu lantas mengalikan pandangannya menuju wajah Hinata.  
>"Dirimu... aku sedang membicarakan tentang dirimu."<p>

"A-aku?"

"Hn... Kau belum bisa mengingatku."

"M-mengingatmu... apa aku mengenalmu?"

Lama mahluk itu menjawab pertanyaan dari Hinata membuat Hinata menjadi was-was.

"Tidak... Kau tidaklah mengenalku"

.

Didunia bawah tempat para mahluk kegelapan tinggal, terlihat beberapa pasukan sedang dikumpulkan disebuah bangunan rumah yang rusak. Disana pasukan yang berlevelkan para Devil kelas atas sedang menunggu perintah penting yang akan menjadi tugas mereka berikutnya. Meskipun harus mempertaruhkan nyawa, para Devil itu tidak pernah takut untuk melakukannya karena bagi mereka menjalankan tugas adalah alasan mereka dilahirkan didunia ini. Gagal dalam tugas sama saja dengan kematian bagi diri mereka sendiri.

"Tuan." ucap salah satu dari Devil itu saat melihat pemimpin mereka muncul setelah mereka menunggu lama untuk memberikan mereka tugas. Seorang pria yang terlihat berusia hampir 40 tahun jika didunia manusia dengan rambut hitam dan mata hitam pekat berdiri tegak didepan mereka.

"Kakuzu dan Hidan telah gagal. Mereka telah binasa dalam menjalankan misi. Maka dari itu aku mengumpulkan kalian, prajurit terbaikku untuk menangkap kembali putraku hidup-hidup."

"Jangan pernah meremehkannya jika tidak ingin bernasib seperti mereka berdua. Karena yang kalian hadapi adalah seorang Uchiha kelas atas. Camkan kata-kataku ini."

"Kami mengerti. Kami akan menjalankan tugas ini dengan baik." prajurit berambut orange mewakili teman-temannya untuk berbicara.

"Aku tak butuh keyakinanmu. Yang kubutuhkan adalah hasil dari perbuatanmu." dengan mengatakan itu, pemimpin dari prajurit itu mengeluarkan sayapnya dari dalam tubuhnya, membukanya lebar-lebar dan mengepakkannya pergi dari tempat itu disusul dengan dua anak buah yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Menyusahkan." prajurit berambut merah berkomentar sebelum melesat pergi.

"Setidaknya aku bisa membuat karya seni dengan melakukan tugas ini tuan Sasori." pria berambut kuning yang bagian atas rambutnya diikat juga ikut melesat pergi mengikuti pria berambut merah dari belakang.

"Bagaimana Pain, apa kita akan pergi sekarang?" satu-satunya wanita berambut biru disana meminta pendapat pada pasangan tempurnya yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Ya kita pergi sekarang." pria berambut orange itu berucap datar sambil melangkahkan kakinya pelan.

"Ini akan menarik, ini akan sangat menarik. Seluruh angota awan merah ditugaskan untuk menangkap anak itu. Ini akan menjadi tontonan yang sangat menarik." pria bermata ular dan berambut panjang hitam lurus berjalan sambil tertawa sendirian diikuti patnernya yang berbadan tinggi serta memiliki wajah seperti ikan hiu.

"Kau terlihat sangat senang sekali atas tugas ini Orochimaru."

"Tentu saja, karena aku benar-benar sangat tertarik dengan anak itu. Aku ingin lihat sudah seberapa kuat dia."

Meskipun Hinata sempat ragu untuk masuk kedalam apartemant milik mahluk itu, tapi melihat suhu udara diluar berangsur-angsur bertambah dingin maka dengan terpaksa Hinata masuk ketempat itu, membuang ketakutannya selama ini. Terlebih lagi penampilan mahluk itu telah menyerupai manusia, jadi ketakutan yang dirasakannya menjadi sedikit berkurang.

"Duduklah."

Deg

Benar-benar mengagetkan. Diruangan yang redup karena hanya diterangi oleh lampu meja, tiba-tiba saja Hinata dikagetkan oleh suara mahluk itu yang sedang duduk disebuah sofa diruangan tengah. Tidak menyadari kehadiran mahluk itulah yang membuat Hinata jantungan seperti sekarang.

Dilangkahkannya kaki kecil Hinata mendekati tempat mahluk itu duduk. Disana Hinata melihat dua cangkir minuman hangat tergeletak diatas meja.  
>Kepul asap yang masih terlihat diatas cangkir itu menunjukkan bahwa minuman itu barusaja dibuat.<p>

"Aku harap kau suka susu coklat." ucap mahluk itu datar tanpa memandan Hinata yang sedang berdiri disamping tempatnya duduk.

"I-ini untukku?"  
>"Hn."<p>

Hinatapun mendudukkan dirinya disamping mahluk itu sambil meraih cangkir yan ada didepannya untuk dia minum isinya.  
>Manis dan hangat dia rasakan susu coklat itu mengalir ketenggorokkannya. Hawa dingin yang dia rasakan tadi beragsur-angsur menghilang. Terima kasih ia ucapkan untuk minuman yang sedang ia minum sekarang.<p>

"Bagaimana?"

"Enak, enak sekali. Aku sangat suka susu coklat!"

"Baguslah kalau kau suka."

Dan berikutnya tak ada lagi suara yang terdenar diruangan itu. Padahal dibenak Hinata banyak sekali yang ingin ditanyakannya pada mahluk yang ada disebelahnya. Tapi karena ketakutan masih dia rasakan maka pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu urung dia utarakan hingga pada akhirnya mahluk itulah yang memulai bersuara terlebih dahulu.

"Ada yang datang."

Mata mahluk itu berubah menjadi merah saat merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres diudara. Sesuatu yang mengatakan masalah akan segera datang.  
>Ditengokannya kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri untuk merasakan apa yang terjadi membuat Hinata sedikit panik.<p>

"A-apa... A-apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau bersembunyilah, aku merasakan akan ada yang datang." mahluk itu berdiri menyuruh Hinata untuk bersembunyi. Tapi...

"Apa itu!" teriak Hinata saat melihat laba-laba putih yang bentuknya tidak lazim berada diatas sofa yang mereka tadi duduki.  
>Awalnya hanya satu, tapi dengan berjalannya waktu laba-laba itu bertambah banyak.<p>

"Sial... Itu adalah-"

Belum sempat mahluk itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dengan mengagetkan laba-laba itu melompat kepenjuru arah menuju arah Hinata maupun mahluk itu berdiri.

"Bahaya!"

Sedetik berikutnya...

Bum bum bum

Laba-laba itu meledak bagaikan bom mini para teroris dunia.

"Kyaa...!"

-tbc-

Rampung juga.

Balas review ;

- SuHi-18 ; artinya kira2 penantian panjang.  
>Sasuke - dichp ini sudah ketahuan.<br>Ino disuruh jalan duluan, bodohya saja hinata yang kesasar.  
>- Sasuhina-caem ; tanks dah review.<br>- n ; Lupakan kesedihan fic sebelumnya. Songsong sikuelnya saja.  
>- Saruwatari Yumi ; tanks buat sarannya.<br>- Mizuki kana ; Bukan darah binatang buas. Itu darah devil lain yang mencoba menangkapnya. Di fic ini tidak dijelaskan jadi aku jelaskan disini.

Udah hanya ini yang review, jadi RnR lagi ya. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto yang nyiptain Naruto

Genre : Fantasy

Rated : T

Pairing : Sasu-Hina

Warning : Mungkin masih ada typo meski sudah diedit

Sang Uchiha adalah Sasuke. Ada alasan kenapa tidak bisa disebut dengan nama Sasuke.

-0-

Happy reading

-0-

Bum bum bum

"Kyaa...!"

"Hahahaha... Selamat menikmati karya seniku!"

Dari arah balkon masuklah mahluk bersayap lainnya berambut kuning berkuncir kedalam apartemant saat ledakan itu terjadi. Dari raut wajahnya yang tampak sangat bahagia itu, dapat disimpulkan bahwa mahluk yang memakai kaus merah serta celana jins hitam itulah yang menjadi dalang dari ledakan barusan. Dalang dari porak porandanya seisi apartemant milik sang Uchiha.

"Apa sudah berakhir?" mahluk kuning itu berfikiran seperti itu saat dia tidak melihat adanya pergerakan lagi dari sasarannya sekarang.

Perlahan-lahan dengan berjalannya waktu, asap dari efek ledakan yang dihasilkan oleh laba-laba jadi-jadian itu berangsur-angsur menghilang. Sedikit demi sedikit bayangan sang Uchiha yang sedang memeluk tubuh Hinata erat-erat yang diperuntukan untuk melindunginya dari efek ledakan itupun mulai terlihat jelas.  
>Cairan merah kental berbau anyir terlihat jelas mengalir deras dari beberapa luka yang terdapat dipunggung sang Uchiha akibat dari ledakan barusan membuat mahluk berambut kuning yang melakukan hal itu tersenyum puas, merasakan sedikit kemenangan atas apa yang telah diperbuatnya.<p>

"Hahahaha... Bagaimana menurutmu tuan Uchiha, apakah karya seniku barusan membuatmu kagum?"

"Cih." sang Uchiha mendecih singkat membuat Hinata yang masih berada didekapannya mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandang wajahnya.

Dimata Hinata sekarang terlihat wajah sang Uchiha yang jelas-jelas terlihat nampak begitu tenang. Meskipun tubuhnya telah melindunginya dari ledakan itu sehingga dirinya sekarang terluka, tapi ekspresinya tampak seperti tubuhnya tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun. Dia sangat tenang, bahkan terlalu tenang untuk orang yang sedang terluka.

Sebenarnya seberapa kuatkah sang Uchiha yang sedang mendekapnya sekarang untuk melindunginya.  
>Apakah dia sangat kuat sehingga raut wajahnya masih tetap saja datar meski dia telah terluka seperti sekarang?<br>Apakah dia tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun meski mendapat luka yang seperti yang sekarang ia alami ini?

"Kau sembunyilah dulu. Aku tidak akan lama membereskan ini semua."

Perlahan-lahan sang Uchiha mengendorkan pelukannya dari tubuh Hinata untuk melepaskannya pergi bersembunyi ditempat yang lebih aman.  
>Hinata sendiri, dia yang merasakan tubuhnya telah bebas dari dekapan sang Uchiha dengan perlahan-lahan melangkahkan kakinya mundur menjauh sesuai instruksi yang diterimanya untuk bersembunyi. Dan tempat yang menurut Hinata aman untuk dipilihnya bersembunyi adalah didalam kamar.<p>

"Lama tidak bertemu, Deidara." sang Uchiha memandang mahluk yang bernama Deidara didepannya dengan raut wajah datar untuk menunjukkan kalau serangan yang dilancarkan untuknya barusan tidaklah berpengaruh pada tubuhnya.

"Ya, lama kita tidak bertemu tuan Uchiha." Deidara tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

"Kira-kira berapa lama. Sepuluh tahun, sebelas tahun?"

"Lebih tepatnya enam belas tahun." Deidara membenarkan berapa tahun mereka tidak bertemu kembali.

"Kau masih mengingatnya rupanya."

"Tentu saja. Karena pukulan terakhirmu padaku tidak akanlah pernah bisa aku lupakan sehingga aku akan terus mengingatnya sampai aku membalasnya berkali-kali lipat dari yang pernah kau berikan padaku." Deidara terlihat sedikit emosi saat mengingat-ingat kejadian itu. Kejadian dimana dia pernah dikalahkan oleh Uchiha yang ada didepannya sekarang.

"Baguslah kalau kau masih mengingat sakitnya pukulanku dulu, karena dengan mengingatnya maka rasa sakit pukulanku sekarang tidak membuatmu terkejut."

"Apa! Sombong sekali kau. Kalau begitu buktikan jika kau bisa memukulku lagi tuan Uchiha."

"Aku sedang membuktikannya. Apa kau tidak merasa sakit?"

"Apa?" Deidara tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang Uchiha tentang rasa sakit.

Dengan sangat cepat mahluk kuning bernama Deidara itu terpental ketembok apartemant itu sangat keras dengan sendirinya. Padahal sang Uchiha masih berdiri kokoh ditempatnya, belum melakukan gerakan untuk melakukan serangan sedikitpun.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan!" Deidara sangat bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Dia terpental sangat keras didinding. Dia juga merasakan nyeri dipipinya. Darah segarpun mengalir disudut bibirnya. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Kau bukan tandinganku. Kau bahkan tidak mampu melihat seranganku barusan. Kau masih terlalu lemah untuk melawanku, Deidara." sang Uchiha berucap datar membuat Deidara naik darah. Dengan nada suara datar dia mengucapkan kalau dirinya lemah. Deidara tentu saja tidak bisa menerima penghinaan ini. Dia adalah salah satu anggota awan merah yang sangat menakutkan, mana mungkin bisa menerimanya jika dikatakan lemah.

"Lemah katamu! Akan aku tunjukan seberapa lemahnya aku!" Deidara berterik sambil melemparkan dua buah ular putih jadi-jadiannya kehadapan sang Uchiha. Dia sebenarnya ingin membuat yang lebih dahsyat, tapi itu membutuhkan waktu lama. Jadi untuk sekarang, dia terlebih dahulu membuat ini untuk serangan permulaan.

Sang Uchiha tak bergeming sedikitpun melihat dua ular jadi-jadian mengarah kepadanya. Dengan tenang dia mencengkram dua ular itu dengan kedua tangannya sebelum Deidara meledakannya.

Bum bum !

"Hahahahaha...!" Deidara tertawa jahat menikmati karya seninya berhasil mengenai sang Uchiha. Tapi itu hanya berlangsung singkat karena didalam pandangan matanya sekarang sang Uchiha masih berdiri kokoh didepannya bagaikan tak terkena efek dari ledakan karya seni yang baru saja dia ciptakan "K-kenapa bisa?"

"Akan kukatakan alasannya. Itu karena-" dengan sangat cepat sang Uchiha menembus dada milik Deidara dengan kuku-kuku tajamnya sebelum akhirnya dia menariknya kembali untuk melihatnya jatuh keatas lantai "Kau lemah."

.  
>-0-<br>.

"AWAS!"

Tanpa disadarinya disaat melihat Deidara mulai kehilangan nyawanya, dari arah belakang tubuhnya, Hinata berteriak keras untuk memperingatkannya akan sesuatu.  
>Dibalikkannya tubuhnya dari pandangan Deidara yang sedang meregang nyawa untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan disaat itu terjadi, dia mengetahui langsung apa maksud dari peringatan Hinata untuknya. itu adalah-<p>

Jlep

Hinata menusuknya tepat didadanya meski meleset dari jantungnya dengan menggunakan pisau yang ada didapur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Uchiha itu tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Seorang Hinata sekarang telah menusuk tubuhnya.

"A-aku tidak mengerti. T-tubuhku ber-" belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Hinata kembali mencabut pisau yang dipegangnya untuk menusukkannya kembali kebagian lain tubuh sang Uchiha.

Jlep

Lagi-lagi sang Uchiha tidak bergeming saat Hinata menusuknya. Dia masih bingung dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi disini.

"T-tolong hentikan aku. A-aku tidak mau melukaimu." Hinata mulai mengalirkan air matanya dikedua pipinya saat melihat apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Dicabutnya lagi pisau yang menancap ditubuh sang Uchiha itu oleh Hinata untuk menusukannya kembali ketempat yang lainnya lagi. Namun kali ini sang Uchiha tidaklah tinggal diam. Dia kali ini mencegah tindakan Hinata yang mau mencoba menusuknya kembali dengan cara mencengkram pergelangan tangan kanan miliknya yang memegang pisau sehingga pergerakannya terhenti diudara.

Sebuah tinju dirasakannya dipipi saat mencengkram tangan Hinata. Meskipun tak bisa menggerakan tangan kananya yang dicengkram oleh sang Uchiha, namun dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas, Hinata meninju pipi sang Uchiha dengan sangat keras.

Sang Uchiha yang merasakan itu dengan segera menghentikan kembali laju tangan Hinata yang mau meninjunya kembali dengan cara mencengkram pergelangan tangan kirinya seperti pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"M-maaf hiks hiks." Hinata menangis sesenggukan.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf kepadaku."

"Hiks hiks,"

"Karena ini bukanlah salahmu. Tapi ini adalah kesalahan dari rekan mahluk itu," yang dimaksud oleh sang Uchiha adalah Deidara "Rekan yang bisa mengendalikan apapun bagaikan boneka. Dia adalah Sasori."

Mendengar namanya disebut, dari dalam kamar keluarlah mahluk bersayap lainnya yang kali ini berambut merah. Mahluk yang memiliki mimik wajah datar bagaikan anak kecil yang tampak tidak jahat. Meskipun wajah mahluk kali ini nampak tidak jahat, tapi dia adalah pelaku sebenarnya dari serangan yang dilancarkan Hinata untuk sang Uchiha. Jadi bisa dipastikan bahwa mahluk itu juga jahat seperti mahluk-mahluk bersayap lainnya yang mencoba menyerang sang Uchiha.

Sasori kembali menggerakan tubuh Hinata. Dia membuat Hinata memberontak dari cengkraman sang Uchiha. Meronta-ronta bagaikan kesetanan dengan sekuat tenaga.  
>Namun sang Uchiha tak terpengruh. Dengan perbedaan kekuatan yang sangat mencolok antara manusia dan Devil, tidak membuatnya kesulitan menahan berontakan Hinata.<br>Dia malah mendekap tubuh Hinata dalam pelukannya agar dia tidak perlu lagi mencengkram tangan milik Hinata.

"Kau akan kubebaskan." sang Uchiha berbisik ditelinga Hinata sebelum menebas sesuatu yang kasat mata dibelakang Hinata.

Jika orang biasa atau devil-devil lain yang tidak berlevel tinggi melihat itu, maka sang Uchiha akan dikira aneh. Tapi jika yang melihat itu adalah devil-devil berlevelkan tinggi maka yang bisa dilihat adalah sang Uchiha sedang menebas benang-benang tipis lebih tipis dari rambut, yang menempel dibeberapa titik tubuh milik Hinata.

"Aku sudah mampu menggerakan tubuhku."

"Hn. Kau sekarang berlindunglah dibelakangku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dikendalikan olehnya kembali." ucap sang Uchiha sambil melepaskan dekapannya.

"Baik." turut Hinata untuk berlindung beberapa meter dibelakang sang Uchiha.

Sang Uchiha yang merasa Hinata sudah berada diluar jangkauan pengendalian Sasori, dengan pandangan serius dia mulai menatap musuhnya. Meskipun merasakan perih akibat luka tusukkan yang diberikan oleh Hinata, tapi sang Uchiha tidak menujukkan kelemahannya itu. Dia malah mulai memunculkan sayap Hitam yang ada dipunggungnya untuk bertarung serius dengan Sasori sehingga membut kaos yang dipakainya semakin robek tidak berbentuk lagi.

Dengan tegas, sang Uchiha merobek kaos yang dia pakai dan mencampakannya kesembarang tempat agar ia tidak merasa terganggu saat memakainya disaat bertarung nantinya.

"Menggunakan seorang wanita untuk menaklukanku, tidaklah semudah itu."

"Aku berfikir kau tidak akan keberatan jika mati ditangan kekasihmu itu."

"Memang, jika itu murni keinginannya. Tapi jika itu keinginanmu bukannya keinginannya, maka aku tidak akan menerima kematianku dengan senang hati." sang Uchiha lantas melebarkan kedua sayapnya kesamping untuk memulai pertarungannya dengan Sasori.

.  
>-0-<br>.

Semuanya hancur. Perabotan maupun barang-barang didalam apartemant milik sang Uchiha hancur berantakan. Bukan hanya penyebabnya adalah ledakan dari perbuatan Deidara tadi, tapi juga karena serangan Sasori yang dilancarkan untuk sang Uchiha memperparah keadaan didalam apartemant itu.  
>Sasori yang memiliki jurus pengendali, menggunakan seluruh barang ditempat itu untuk menjadikannya senjata. Menggerakan semua benda disana untuk menyerang sang Uchiha.<p>

Sementara sang Uchiha sendiri, dia hanya bisa menghindari barang-barang yang terlepar kearahnya. Dia sedari tadi sejak pertarungan mereka dimulai hanya bisa menghindar dan tak mampu mendekat kearah Sasori berada untuk menyerang balik. Itu dikarenakan bukan hanya menghindari barang saja yang mengarah kepadanya, tapi sang Uchiha juga harus menghindar dari benang pengendali tipis yang coba ditempelkan Sasori ketubuhnya untuk mengendalikannya.

Tak bisa mendekat, tak bisa menyerang balik, itulah yang terjadi pada sang Uchiha. Dia bolak-balik menghindar hingga tak ada pilihan lain selain menyerang dari jaraknya sekarang ini berada.  
>Petarungan jarak jauh memang bukan tipenya. Tapi apa boleh buat. Sekarang dia bukanlah ada diposisi orang yang bisa memilih siapa yang dilawannya. Jadi tak ada pilihan lain selain mengeluarkan kemampuannya.<p>

"Kau memaksaku Sasori." sang Uchiha berucap sambil masih menghindari serangan-serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Sasori. Terakhir yang dilemparkan sasori padanya adalah sebuah sofa ukuran satu orang.

"Tunjukan kemampuanmu, aku ingin melihat seberapa kuat kau sekarang."

"Kau jangan menyesal jika kau mati." sang Uchiha berputar-putar sangat cepat bagaikan gangsing yang berputar hingga Sasori yang melihat itu memiliki kesempatan untuk menempelkan benang pengendalinya.  
>Namun begitu, disaat benang itu mencoba menempel ditubuh sang Uchiha yang berputar, benang itu malah terpental. Kecepatan berputar sang Uchiha membuat benang itu tak mampu menempel.<p>

"Apakah ini kemampuanmu, berputar-putar bagaikan orang dungu?" Sasori meremehkan sang Uchiha meskipun benang pengendalinya tak mampu menempel saat sang Uchiha yang berputar-putar seperti itu. Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah karena gagal menempelkan benang pengendalinya, jadi dia mencoba meremehkannya.

"Ini baru awal," sang Uchiha mempercepat rotasi putarannya "Tapi sekarang bersiaplah, aku akan memulainya." dengan berakhirnya kata-kata itu, dari dalam putaran yang dilakukan sang Uchiha terlemparlah puluhan kunai kearah Sasori.

"Jangan meremehkanku!" dengan mudah Sasori yang melihat puluhan kunai terlempar kearahnya menghindarinya. Dia dengan cekatan mengendalikan beberapa kunai yang dilempar kearahnya untuk dijadikan senjata yang menangkis kunai lainnya.  
>Tapi jika dilihat secara seksama, ternyata itu bukanlah kunai. Yang dikendalikan oleh Sasori maupun yang dilempar kearahnya bukanlah kunai yang biasanya digunakan untuk senjata lempar, tapi itu melainkan bulu hitam milik sang Uchiha yang kekerasan serta ketajamannya bagaikan kunai.<br>Inilah keistimewaan dari sang Uchiha yang satu ini. Dia mampu menggubah bulu sayap miliknya yang biasa-biasa saja menjadi ribuan bulu sayap yang ketajaman serta kekerasannya bagaikan kunai.

"Lihat, bahkan senjatamu bisa kujadikan senjataku tuan Uchiha. Kau lemah, kau tak mungkin mengalahkanku." Sasori mulai menyombongkan dirinya yang mampu menghindari semua serangan yang dilancarkan kepadanya.

"Tapi dengan begini aku bisa mendekatimu."

Disaat Sasori sedang disibukan oleh puluhan kunai yang melayang kearahnya, dengan gerakan kilat sang Uchiha akhirnya dapat mendekati Sasori yang dari tadi tidak bisa dia dekati. Sekarang dia berada tepat didepan Sasori sehingga dengan begini tipe pertarungan jarak dekat sepertinya dapat menunjukkan kekuatannya.

"Apa!" mata Sasori membulat karena kaget. Dia tidak mengira bahwa sang Uchiha telah berada didepannya. Berada dijangkauan tangannya sehingga sekarang dapat dia lihat sang Uchiha bersiap untuk menyerangnya. Dia telah tertipu, salah perhitungan. Ternyata bulu-bulu yang dilempar kearahnya bukanlah serangan sebenarnya. Bulu itu hanyalah sebuah umpan yang membuatnya dapat masuk kedalam jangkauan serangannya.

"Tidak akan semudah itu!"

"Menurutku mudah."

"Sial!"

Crat

Darah segar dengan derasnya mengalir dari leher Sasori saat sang Uchiha menyayatnya dengan kuku-kukunya. Meskipun sudah menutupinya dengan kedua tangannya, tapi tetap saja itu tak ada gunanya. Karena luka seperti sayatan dileher bukanlah luka yang bisa kau tutup pendarahannya.

"Kek kek kek..." suara itulah yang terdengar dari mulut berlumuran darah Sasori yang berlutut kesakitan sebelum akhirnya ambruk dilantai "Aku a-akan mati, t-tapi aku akan m-mengajak KALIAN!" dengan menggunakan kekuatan terakhirnya, Sasori melilitkan benang pengendalinya melingkar ketubuh sang Uchiha sehingga sekarang sang Uchiha tak mampu bergerak meloloskan diri meski telah meronta sekuat tenaga.

"Apa ini. Kau sudah kalah. Kau tidak akan menang melawanku. Apa rencanamu sebenarnya?"

"Meledakanmu berkeping-keping! DEIDARA!" Deidara yang hampir mencapai ajalnya dengan kemampuan terakhirnya dia mengeluarkan jurus peledaknya. Jurus peledak yang akan menghancurkan aparteman itu.

"Sial! Pergi dari tempat ini!" sang Uchiha berteriak pada Hinata yang bersembunyi sambil mengintip pertarungan diluar apartemant. Atau lebih tepatnya diluar balokon.

"Terlambat. LIHATLAH KARYA SENI TERAKHIRKU!"

"Sial!" sang Uchiha masih terus meronta mencoba melepaskan benang pengendali namun itu sia-sia saja tanpa menghasilkan apapun hingga akhirnya Deidara meledakan dirinya.

"Harusnya kalian langsung kuhabisi!"

Buummm..!

Menerima efek ledakan itu, Hinata yang berada diluar balkon langsung terkena dampak dorongn ledakan hingga akhirnya dia terlempar jatuh keluar.

"Kyaa!"

Hinata berteriak sangat kencang saat tubuhnya melayang jatuh menuju tanah.

.  
>-0-<br>.

"Hah hah hah." api menjalar kemana-mana meski tidak besar akibat dari ledakan. Dari balik kepulan asap, sang Uchiha terlihat tersungkur diatas lantai yang lebih hancur dari sebelumnya. Dengan luka yang sangat parah dan darah berceceran diajas lantai tempatnya berbaring, dapat dilihat sekarang sang Uchiha tampak tidak berdaya.

"H-hime hah hah hah..." nafas yang dimilikinya masih memburu. Dia mencari keberadaan dari Hinata, tapi tak mampu menemukannya. Dengan bersusah payah dia berdiri dengan bertumpu pada sebelah kakinya.  
>Pandangannya mencari namun Hinata tidak ada. Pikirannya akhirnya tertuju pada satu kesimpulan.<p>

"Hyaa...!" dengan cara berteriak keras sang Uchiha mencoba menguatkan tubuhnya yang terluka parah. Dia berlari dengan kekuatan yang entah diperoleh dari mana meski tadi sempat kesulitan bergerak.

Dia berlari lurus kearah balkon tempat terakhir Hinata berada dan melompat kebawah.  
>Dia melihatnya. Dia melihat Hinata yang melayang jatuh hampir ketanah.<br>Dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan menggunakan tekanan pada sayap yang dimilikinya, sang Uchiha akhirnya dapat meraih tubuh Hinata. Dia mendekapnya dalam pelukannya dengan erat hingga pada akhirnya tubuh mereka terbentur dengan sangat keras.

Bukan, bukan termasuk Hinata yang terbentur ditanah dengan keras, tapi karena sang Uchiha mendekapnya untuk melindunginya, maka hanya dialah yang menerima benturan itu.

Duak

"Ugh...!" sang Uchiha mengeluh saat tubuhnya menghantam aspal jalanan. Dengan kecepatan jatuh yang lebih cepat dari kecepatan jatuh orang biasa karena tidak sempat mengurangi kecepatannya menggunakan sayap yang dimilikinya dikarenakan jarak yang tidak mencukupi, membuat sang Uchiha berguling berkali-kali ditanah sebelum akhirnya berhenti dengan sendirinya.

.  
>-0-<br>.

Perlahan-lahan mata Hinata yang awalnya menutup mulai kembali terbuka. Dia yang awalnya merasakan tubuhnya dalam dekapan seseorang lagi, dapat menangkap wajah sosok maluk itu dipenglihatannya. Mahluk dengan darah yang berceceran diseluruh wajahnya.

"Oi, b-bangun." Hinata melepaskan dekapan sang Uchiha dan mulai mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya yang tak sadarkan diri.  
>Ya, mahluk itu tak sadarkan diri akibat menahan benturan yang ia alami.<p>

"Bangun hiks hiks." Hinata mulai menangis saat menyaksikan sang Uchiha terkapar berlumuran darah seperti sekarang.  
>Entah kenapa dia menangis seperti ini. Padahal mahluk yang didepannya adalah mahluk yang menyeramkan baginya. Mahluk yang tidak ia kenal pula.<br>Tapi kenapa, kenapa dirinya menangis seperti ini untuknya. Kenapa dia tidak lari saja saat mahluk itu tidak sadarkan diri. Kenapa, kenapa dia malah menangis dan menyuruhnya untuk bangun.

"Bangun haiks haiks." disaat Hinata mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sang Uchiha, tiba-tiba saja sayap yang menempel ditubuh belakangnya menghilang secara perlahan membuat Hinata bertambah panik.

"K-kenapa, apa yang terjadi?"

-0-  
>Oo-tbc-oO -0-<p>

Jika ada pertanyaan, tanyakan saja padaku.

Balas review :

- sasuhina-caem :  
>Itachi, mungkin ada. Kalo jahat atau tidak, aku kira akan sesuai dengan yg di waiting for you.<p>

- n :

Senang bisa membuatmu tersenyum dgn fic SH

- Zae-Hime :

Tentu saja Sasuke.

- Mizuki Kana :

Kemarin dah aku kasih titik loh untuk pergantian tempat. Tapi kenapa pas aku publis gak keluar ya titiknya? Bingung sendiri.  
>Hs-nya udah diupdet. Moga ngak ngecewain.<p>

- Animea Lover Ya-ha :

Itu Sasuke. Panjang rambutnya kayak madara, bukannya Itachi.

- uchihyuu nagisa :

Bisa dipastikan akan lama banget Hinata ingat dengan Sasuke.

- SuHi-18 :

Bukan pacar, tapi seseorang yang dicintainya (pacar dan seseorang yang dicintai itu beda).  
>Bukan kabur dari rumah. Tapi kabur dari yang lainnya.<p>

- blue night-chan : Sasu itu devil.  
>Kalau mau tau masa lalunya, coba baca aja ficku yg waiting for you.<p>

- Hizuka Miyuki :

Oke.

Udah abis.  
>Jika sempat mohon para reader me-Review fic ini. <p>


End file.
